


Winterheart

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterheart

She was intentionally created as a cold being.

It meant that she would instinctively move towards the nearest heat source, seeking to soothe the hollow chill within her chest.

He was pleased every time she pattered her way from her futon to his to press her freezing flesh against him, mutely pleading for warmth. It pleased him to reject her or indulge her arbitrarily.

It especially pleased him to make her cry silent icy tears of release, on the nights when he was in a good mood.

He'd made this little winter faerie so that she would helplessly seek the sun and then melt in it.

It pleased him how well she obeyed that directive.

In a different way, he was a cold being also.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: warmth


End file.
